


Puppy Love

by herdustisverypretty



Series: Hybrid Pets [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Characteristics, Explicit Sexual Content, Kagami thinks Aomine is straight but he's really not, M/M, human Aomine and puppyboy Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kagami adopts a bunnyboy, Aomine considers getting his own Hybrid Pet, specifically, a puppy. </p><p>~~Hybrid Child/Loveless crossover type AU (basically it's synthetic humanoids with cat, rabbit, and dog ears/tails)~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was born after 3 things. 
> 
> First, I watched Hybrid Child and totally fell in love with it, and wanted to do some sort of AU with it.  
> (It's a yaoi/shounen-ai anime so if you haven't seen it you should go watch it. Kagami and Kise's voice actors are in it too.)
> 
> Second, I read a doujinshi called Cat & Dog by 07koubou. It's an Aokise doujinshi where Aomine is a catboy and Kise is a puppyboy. Loveless is also one of my fav mangas and I wanted to do some sort of animal characteristic AU as well.
> 
> Third, I read some of JeanSouth's Kiseki no Kitty series (I actually just read the extras) and was floored at how utterly disgusting (read: perfect) it was. 
> 
> So I decided why not mash the cat/puppy boys and Hybrid Child ideas together and then tada~ this fic was born. 
> 
> This fic focuses on Aomine and Kise mostly, though I'm planning to write other fics with the rest of the Generation of Miracles in the same universe.

“Do you fuck it?” Aomine asked, leaning forward in curiosity.

 

‘It’ referring to the Hybrid Pet that his best friend, Kagami, had recently bought. Little Tetsuya was a rabbit type, though the common term was a bunnyboy. Hybrid Pets were synthetic humanoids that had animal features. Their behaviour was sort of animal-like too, though the older they got the more human they became.

 

“Ahomine! No! I don’t do that. He’s too young, anyway. And _he can understand you_.”

 

Aomine waved his hand. “Whatever. I don’t want a rabbit though, I like dogs.”

 

“So get a dog. Be warned though that I will not be visiting you if you get one,” Kagami said with a grimace.

 

“You’re pathetic,” Aomine said, grinning.

 

Kagami grumbled. Tetsuya wandered over then from where he’d been hiding behind the couch, standing behind Kagami and watching Aomine curiously. Aomine gulped a little. Wow. He was actually pretty cute, with long, floppy, pale blue rabbit ears, and dressed in denim overalls. He was tiny as well, when Aomine had first come in, he’d hardly come up to Kagami’s knees.

 

“You want to go say hi?” Kagami asked to the bunny. Tetsuya glanced at him, then moved over to Aomine, and started sniffing him lightly.

 

Aomine just sat completely still, unsure what to do. Tetsuya then butted his head against Aomine’s hand.

 

“I think that means he likes you,” Kagami laughed.

 

“Shut up,” Aomine said, though he raised his hand and petted Tetsuya’s head. His pastel hair was incredibly soft and silky, and the rabbit ears felt unbelievably fluffy.

 

“Reconsidering the dog? Maybe want a rabbit or a cat now?” Kagami asked hopefully.

 

“Nah, I still want a dog. Cats are too independent and rabbits are too quiet. I want something I can play with.”

 

Tetsuya climbed into his lap then, with an expression as if he was saying “you can play with rabbits”. He was still small enough that he could fit easily, and he settled his back against Aomine’s chest. Aomine really had no idea what to do. He could feel the little cotton ball tail against his stomach.

 

“Tetsuya,” Kagami said sweetly. He held his arms out invitingly. “Want to come back to me?”

 

Tetsuya jumped off Aomine’s lap, running over to his owner and climbing into his arms. Kagami stroked his head, scratching his fluffy pastel ears, and Tetsuya started burrowing against his chest.

 

Aomine felt a little weird watching them. Like they were basically sex dolls right? Sure some people had them just for companionship, but sex was the original idea for them. When Tetsuya grew up, would Kagami sleep with him? It just all seemed kind of weird. Aomine wasn’t sure if he wanted to get involved.

 

“Anyway, I’m heading off,” he said as he stood.

 

“Okay, we still on for basketball tomorrow?” When Kagami stood, he held Tetsuya to his body, the small bunnyboy wrapping his arms and legs around his owner to cling to him.

 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll see you then,” Aomine said. He waved goodbye and left.

 

As he was driving back to his apartment, he passed by one of the big Hybrid Pet department stores. He glanced at it uneasily.

 

“You know what? Fuck it,” he said. He turned around and drove back, pulling into the carpark.

 

He felt like he was being judged as he walked through the store. Everyone here looked super rich. Yeah, Aomine had money, but he just wasn’t this kind of person. All these older looking men, and women dressed in expensive jewellery and designer clothes… they were probably here for sex toys. Aomine honestly just wanted companionship. And at least Hybrid Pets would be easier to look after than a regular animal.

 

He headed for the dog part of the store. There were tiny little puppy children in beds all around the room. They were actually pretty damn adorable.

 

“Hello,” a saleswoman said, coming up to him. “Can I help you today?”

 

“Y-Yeah, looking for a dog,” Aomine said, feeling a little nervous.

“Well we have lots of dogs!” the woman laughed. “Do you want to have a look around or would you like me to show you some?”

 

“I’ll have a look by myself,” Aomine answered.

 

“Sure, just come get me if you need any assistance!” With that the woman walked off, back to the counter.

 

Aomine started to wander among the beds. Tiny little puppy children looked up at him, looking hopeful. As he walked around, a blonde puppy came bounding up to him, tail wagging and a bright smile on its face. Aomine wasn’t sure if it was a boy or girl, it could have been either with a face like that. It looked so happy and excited to see him.

 

“Hello!” it said.

 

“H-Hi,” Aomine replied nervously.

  
“Ryouta!” the saleswoman snapped. “How many times have we told you? Stay in your bed! Let the people come to _you_!”

 

So a boy then, Aomine figured. The little puppy, Ryouta, pouted, looking like he was about to cry. He shuffled back to his bed, head hanging and tail drooping.

 

“Sorry about that. He’s a bit of a problem. We’re having trouble selling him,” the saleswoman said. “He may have to be… taken away.”

 

Aomine glanced back at the dejected puppy. Taken away? What did that mean? Like put down? Aomine bit his lip then turned back to the saleswoman.

 

“I’ll take him,” he said.

 

* * *

 

 

 “You bought a Hybrid dog? Just like that?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You’re crazy.”

 

“Takes one to know one.”

 

Kagami scoffed. “So what’s it like then?”

 

“His name is Ryouta,” Aomine said. He looked behind him to see said puppy sniffing around his kitchen. “He’s pretty cute.”

 

“For some reason I pictured you getting a girl.”

 

“Why, so I could fuck it?”

 

“I didn’t say that-”

 

“It’s what you meant,” Aomine said, frowning. “Whatever. They were gonna do something bad to him, I didn’t want them to put him down or whatever it is they do to problem Pets.”

  
“So he’s crazy?”

 

“Shut up. He’s fine, just a little excitable. But all dogs are. Anyway he keeps sniffing around in circles, so I have to go. I don’t want him to pee in my kitchen.”

 

Aomine hung up and headed into the kitchen, finding Ryouta still sniffing around.

 

“Hey, what are you looking for?” he asked.

 

“Hungwy!” Ryouta chirped.

 

“Hungry? Okay, what do you want to eat?”

 

The puppy thought for a moment, nibbling on one of his fingers. “Something yummy!” he finally said.

 

Aomine resisted rolling his eyes. “What did they give you at the store?”

 

“Um, sometimes we had meat, but usually they gave me vegetables.” Ryouta screwed up his face. “I hate vegetables.”

 

“Yeah but you gotta eat them or you won’t grow big,” Aomine said.

 

Ryouta gasped, his eyes going wide. “Then give me vegetables! I want to grow big like you!”

 

Aomine laughed. “Okay, vegetables coming up.”

 

“Um…”

  
“Yeah?” Aomine asked, looking over his shoulder at the puppy.

 

“What do I call you?”

 

“My name’s Aomine Daiki.”

 

“Aominecchi!” Ryouta smiled.

 

“Wha-? Okay, sure,” Aomine said, giving Ryouta a pat on the head before he continued to make dinner for the both of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Hybrid Pets didn’t grow like normal humans. They grew depending on how much attention and care they’re given. Aomine was actually kind of startled at how quickly Ryouta was growing. Within three months he looked like a ten-year-old, and after another six, he was a teenager.  

 

That meant he got incredibly moody. And _sneaky_.

 

“Ryouta, where have you been?” Aomine asked when the puppyboy was trying to sneak through the door without making any noise.

 

“Nowhere,” the blonde said, and it was a little too quick. His tail was curled around his leg in shame.

 

“You’re lying to me?” Aomine gave him an unimpressed stare. Ryouta shifted, looking away. Aomine sighed, approaching him. “Why can’t you talk to me? Aren’t we meant to be close?”

 

Ryouta looked up at him, panic on his face. “We _are_ close, Aominecchi! It’s just… embarrassing…”

 

 _Embarrassing_?

 

“What is it? Come on, you can tell me,” Aomine said, trying to coax the answer out.

 

Ryouta turned awkward again. “Um. So… it’s a certain time of the year…”

 

“Yeah?” Aomine said, waiting for the rest.

  
“Um… so twice a year, this… er… _happens_ …” Ryouta said, looking everywhere around the room except at Aomine.

 

“Just tell me already,” Aomine said.

 

“ _Heat_!” Ryouta finally squeaked out, covering his face. “I’m in _heat_ , okay!?”

 

Aomine stared at him for a few moments, then burst out laughing.

 

“Stop!” Ryouta wailed. “Stop laughing at me!”

 

“So, what? You’ve been going out to have sex?” Aomine asked.

 

For some reason that made him… _really_ _angry_. He didn’t want anyone else touching Ryouta.

 

“S-Sort of. I haven’t done it… Just looking for potential… _mates_ ,” the blonde said carefully.

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I own you, right?” Aomine said.

 

“Uh yeah?”

 

“And Hybrid Pets are meant to please their owners?”

 

“Y-Yeah…” Ryouta said, seeming to get where this was going.

 

“Why didn’t you come to _me_ for this?”

 

Aomine felt bad for it, but he’d developed a massive crush on the puppy over the past couple of months. Since he’d gotten bigger, starting to resemble a young man and less of a child, Aomine was finding himself thinking of him in… new ways.

 

He’d called Kagami up about it at one point, screeching that he’d gotten a boner over the blonde. Kagami had laughed at him for five minutes straight before finally saying it was totally normal. Hybrid Pets naturally adored the one who cared for them, so Ryouta was probably crushing on him back. Aomine hadn’t done anything about it though. Yet.

 

Ryouta bit his lip. “I didn’t know how you’d react. I’m not an adult yet, and you haven’t shown any interest in me… I thought you didn’t want me…”

 

Aomine sighed. “I mean, yeah, it’s a little weird because you were little not that long ago. But I like you. A lot,” he said, tugging the puppyboy against him. Ryouta only came up to his shoulders. It was pretty cute, actually. “Do you… uh, _need_ to have sex or will this go away?”

 

“No, I don’t need to. It’s just uncomfortable if I don’t,” the blonde replied, pressing against Aomine’s chest. He started sniffing at his shirt, and nuzzling against him.

 

Aomine didn’t really know how to respond to this situation. He could feel Ryouta grinding against him slightly, and he could feel how hard he was. And it wasn’t like Aomine wasn’t horny. In fact, he was pretty much living in a state of constant readiness for sex. And Ryouta was fucking _gorgeous_. But it still felt a little weird. He felt like he would be taking advantage of the blonde. He took him into his home to care for him. It felt like he’d be doing something bad.

 

“Ryouta,” he said softly, gently putting his hands on the puppy’s shoulders to push him back.

 

“W-What’s wrong?” the blonde asked, looking upset. “I thought you said-?”

 

“Yeah but I don’t know… I don’t want to do anything to hurt you…”

 

Aomine was turning cheesy. This was all Kagami’s fault. Him and his stupid infatuation for Tetsuya.

 

“You won’t hurt me. I want you,” Ryouta breathed, leaning up on his toes. He tugged Aomine down by the back of his neck, pressing their lips together.

 

Aomine didn’t resist this time, letting Ryouta slip his tongue into his mouth. _He’s been practicing this at least_ , he thought. A spike of white hot jealousy shot through him at the thought of Ryouta kissing someone else. The blonde’s leg moved between Aomine’s, nudging at his crotch, and Aomine shivered a little. He settled his hands on the backs of Ryouta’s thighs and lifted him up, hooking his legs around his waist, and carried him to his bedroom. Aomine set him down on his bed, climbing over him and kissing him again.

 

Ryouta kissed very desperately. He kissed like he was never going to get another chance. Aomine was quite sure he was going to get a million more. Ryouta pushed up Aomine’s shirt, and the older man sat back to yank it off over his head, flinging it somewhere across the room. He returned his lips to Ryouta’s as he undressed him as well. He settled between Ryouta’s now bare legs, eyeing him carefully. The blonde boy was fidgeting slightly. He didn’t look uncomfortable, though, he looked eager. Aomine leaned back down to kiss him again, stroking his hair and the floppy, golden puppy ears on his head. Ryouta kept making little whines, opening his mouth and breathing harshly, his eyes hooded and looking utterly amazing. Aomine slid a hand down Ryouta’s body, gliding over his stomach and dipping lower. The blonde whimpered when Aomine closed his hand around his cock. He was already dripping precum onto his stomach, and Aomine moved his thumb over the head, smearing it along his length. He stroked the Hybrid a few times, reaching into his nightstand with his other hand to pull out the bottle of lube he kept hidden there.

 

Aomine was good with his hands. He was pretty proud of this, actually. He uncapped the bottle with one hand, squeezing it into his palm while still stroking Ryouta with his other.

 

“Can I?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Ryouta nodded, still panting.

 

Aomine circled his finger around Ryouta’s hole, making it wet, and he smiled a little when the blonde’s dick twitched in response. He pushed his finger in, sliding it in and out a few times. He added a second and a third, working the canine boy open. Ryouta kept moaning loudly and arching his back, his chest moving dangerously as he breathed hard. Aomine slipped his fingers out and wiped the rest of the liquid on his hand onto his painfully hard cock. He lifted up Ryouta’s hips and thrust into him without warning. Ryouta screamed, squeezing his thighs tightly around Aomine’s waist. He felt amazing, so wet and tight, and unbelievably hot. Aomine thrust into him hard, making Ryouta jerk along the bed a little. He hooked one of the blonde’s legs over his shoulder, giving him better access. He fucked him into the mattress, groaning at the tight heat, Ryouta releasing a loud moan with each thrust. Aomine kissed him sloppily, tongues licking at each other without any finesse, and he reached between them to stroke Ryouta’s cock, making the puppyboy whimper.

 

“Aahh- Aomine _cchi_!” he moaned, making a little sob.

 

“Does it hurt?” Aomine asked him, halting his movements. He couldn’t tell if Ryouta was crying because he was in pain or because he was happy.

 

“No, it’s good,” Ryouta panted. “Keep going.”

 

Aomine did as he asked, fucking him harder and deeper, making the blonde boy scream again.

 

“Aominecchi, _there_ , again,” Ryouta moaned weakly.

 

Aomine grinned. “Ah so I found your sweet spot, did I?” he asked, kissing the blonde again.

  
“Shut up, don’t say it like that,” Ryouta whined, blushing furiously.

 

Aomine thrust into him again, hitting the same spot and making him cry out.

 

“Yeah, just like that,” Aomine murmured, stroking his hair. Ryouta was whimpering and sobbing as Aomine continued to brush against his prostate, digging his surprisingly long nails into the older’s tanned back, scraping down hard and probably leaving scratches.

 

Ryouta came first, making a strangled cry as hot white splashed between them. Aomine wasn’t far off, thrusting into him a couple more times before he was coming as well, groaning against Ryouta’s neck as he filled him. He took a few moments to recover his breath, then pulled out, watching in awe as cum dripped out of him onto the sheets. Ryouta noticed him looking there and snapped his legs together, making a little squeak.

 

Aomine laughed, dropping down onto the bed next to him. “I can’t believe you’re embarrassed after all that.”

 

“Of course I am!” Ryouta screeched. He hid behind his hands for a moment, then leapt up and kissed Aomine’s cheek, snuggling against him happily.

  
Aomine patted his back, holding the puppy against him. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I'm going to a special level of hell. 
> 
> I hope to see u fuckers there.
> 
> **Added a new part in the teen Kise part. Now it explains Aomine's change of views on the use of Hybrid Pets (namely, using them for sex) plus his crush on Kise.


End file.
